James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 1
Here is part one of James Graham's first movie spoof of Scrappy Doo. Cast *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Dumbo *Atomic Betty as Mrs. Jumbo *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) Female Elephant 14 *Top Cat as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow Transcript *(the Lisa Lougheed's Run with Us song plays with the title playing with the characters being the cast) *Starring: *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Dumbo (Both small and smart) *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse (Both in charge of Scrappy Doo and Dumbo) *Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) as Mrs. Jumbo (Both mother figures to Scrappy Doo and Dumbo) *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Zazu (from The Lion King) as Mr. Stork *Top Cat (from Top Cat) as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) as Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriarch (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) Female Elephant 14 *Bowser Jr (from Super Mario Bros) as Smitty the Bully *The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Pink Elephants *The Season 1 Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) as The Clowns *Archie the PB15 (from Trainz) as Casey Jr. *Various Cartoon Animals as The Circus Animals Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs